


Post-It Note Messages

by AlexDell (VivaLaPrussia)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, JUST TAKE THIS, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPrussia/pseuds/AlexDell
Summary: "Despite living with Genji Shimada for a year and being friends even longer, Jesse McCree had actually never met the man’s brother; even though, apparently, Hanzo visited a lot."AU In which Jesse is a bartender and has never met his roommate's brother, or so he thinks.Inspired by a comic by tarahana on tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time i started writing something inspired by this (http://tarahana.tumblr.com/post/150798811041/au-where-mccree-and-genji-live-together-and-hanzo) and then school happened and I ignored it for months. The there was Hanzo in the new overwatch comic and my feelings were reignited.
> 
> Not beta-read, if you notice anything funky and it bugs ya, let me know!

Despite living with Genji Shimada for a year and being friends even longer, Jesse McCree had actually never met the man’s brother; even though, apparently, Hanzo visited a lot. Jesse guessed it was just bad luck that he was always at work when Hanzo visited and that he would eventually meet the mysterious Hanzo Shimada. But never meeting the man didn’t mean Jesse did not communicate with him.  
Jesse smiled when he walked into the kitchen of his small apartment and saw a yellow sticky note on the fridge. It meant that Hanzo had wrote. Jesse pulled the note off the fridge a looked at Hanzo’s neat handwriting:

  
_Your tea selection is appalling. Also, you are out of eggs now._  
_-Hanzo_

  
Jesse opened up the kitchen junk drawer and pulled out the pad of sticky notes and a pen from among random batteries and collected crap. For the last few months Jesse and Hanzo have been exchanging notes via fridge door, and Jesse thoroughly enjoyed every moment. Jesse scribbled down his response with a smile before pulling the note off the pad and sticking the note to the fridge where the last message had been:

  
_If you want good tea, use your own :P._  
_-Jesse_

Jesse poured himself a cup of coffee as Genji came into the kitchen, “Mornin’, Genji.”  
Mornin’,” Genji yawned, combing his fingers through his green hair and looking at the notes on the fridge and counter, “Hanzo was here again?”  
“I guess,” Jesse answered, “I never see him when he’s here.”  
“Hanzo, he does not like to hang around,” Genji said preparing his own mug of coffee, “I believe you would call him antisocial.”  
“Well, he seems awful talkative on paper,” Jesse gestured to the sticky notes with a smile.

\\\

Work was crappy, to say the least. There were endless grumpy customers, and Jesse had broken at least 3 glasses. He was so ready when things finally slowed down; the partiers left and only people remaining in the bar were the regulars. Except for a man who just entered.  
Jesse had never seen the man in before; he wore a clean canvas coat, and skinny jeans with holes ripped in the knees. Jesse watched as the man eventually took a seat at the bar and picked up the small display that listed the available alcohols. He looked very regal with hair pulled back and rocking the undercut style. Under the lights, Jesse caught the glint of metal in the bridge of the man’s nose between fierce eyes.  
“Howdy, stranger,” Jesse greeted the man with a smile, walking over to him, “Is there anything I can help you with?”  
The man raised his hand, holding up his index finger to Jesse--one moment. The man shifted his gaze from the display to Jesse; he sized up the cowboy, assessing every detail from his messy hair to his belt buckle. Jesse must have passed whatever test the man had for him because he spoke, “What would you recommend?”  
“Personally, I am a whiskey man,” Jesse leaned against the counter across from the man, “How about some whiskey homegrown in New Mexico?”  
The man looked from Jesse back at the display and set it down carefully on the counter, “I will have whatever you suggest.”  
“Got it,” Jesse turned and plucked a bottle off the shelf and grabbed a glass, “Want it on the rocks?”  
“Yes,” The man answered.  
Jesse finished off the drink and set it before the man with a smile, “There you are.”  
The man took up the glass and took a sip. Jesse had an anxious moment waiting to see the man’s reaction, he was relieved when the man make an expression of satisfaction, “Very good.”  
“I’m glad you enjoy,” Jesse smiled. “If you don’t mind, may I ask for your name?”  
“I do mind.” The man answered, but he shifted his gaze to Jesse; something playful in those fierce eyes. Jesse felt his heart jump in his chest; he was royally screwed.

\\\

It was late morning by the time Jesse pulled himself out of bed and into the living world. Jesse made his way to the kitchen where, on the fridge, he was greeted with a new note from Hanzo:

  
_That is an idea to consider. But it also means staying_  
_staying here longer and potentially meeting you._  
_-Hanzo_

Jesse chuckled to himself and pulled out the sticky notes; carefully crafting his response:

  
_I’m starting to think that your brother made you up._  
_You are as elusive as Sasquatch._  
_-Jesse_

  
Satisfied with the note, Jesse stuck it on the fridge and grabbed a cup of coffee. He made his way to the living room, where he made himself home on the couch and turned on the TV. Finding nothing he really wanted to watch, Jesse settled on a classic cartoon channel; ones about rascally rabbits, smart roadrunners, and ginger cowboys named Sam. After an hour or so of cartoons, Jesse found himself yawning and decided it was not too early for a nap.  
Jesse woke up a few hours later, to the sounds of Genji making lunch. He sat upright, scratching his stomach. Jesse looked like he was slightly confused.  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Genji called from the kitchen.  
“Hey, Genji,” Jesse pulled himself up off the couch and padded to the kitchen, “Whatcha making?”  
“I’m not sure,” Genji answered with a laugh, “I just grabbed some stuff and threw it together.”  
Jesse let out a short laugh, “Okay there, buddy.”  
Jesse walked to the fridge and stopped short when he found a new note on the fridge:

  
_You are more like Sasquatch than I am. You are also a_  
_ridiculously heavy sleeper._  
_-Hanzo_

Jesse blinked at the note; slight disbelief for a second, “Hanzo was here?”  
“Yep,” Genji answered, “He stopped by while you were snoozing on the couch.”  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jesse asked.  
“Because I wanted to drive you nuts with the fact you haven’t met my brother,” Genji gave Jesse a smirk.  
“You are the worst, Genji.” Jesse pouted.  
“Funny, that is what my brother says!” Genji laughed turning back to his mystery meal.  
Jesse pulled out the sticky notes and wrote a reply to Hanzo:  
Some find me to look manly, thank you very much.  
-Jesse  
“I need to get ready for my shift,” Jesse said, sticking the note to the fridge.  
“Have fun,” Genji called as Jesse walked to his room.  
“I’ll try.” Jesse chuckled.

\\\

Jesse was happy to see the man from the night before at the bar. The man was in the same spot as last night, looking at the same display as before. The man caught sight of Jesse; eye contact for a brief moment and a small smile. Jesse felt his heart flutter in his chest.  
“Howdy,” Jesse leaned against the counter, “back for more already?”  
“Not back for you, though,” The man said teasing Jesse.  
Jesse put a hand over his heart and make an expression of anguish, “Oh babe, you break my heart.”  
“I am not your babe.” The man said, setting down the display.  
“Well, I gotta call you something,” Jesse gave him a teasing smile, “since you won’t give me your name.”  
“And you will not get it.” The man said with the slight smile still on his lips, “What do you suggest I have tonight?”  
“How about I give you one of my favorites,” Jesse turned and grabbed a glass, “I promise you won’t regret it.”  
“Hm,” The man mused the offer, “Okay, I will trust your tastes.”  
Jesse smiled and pulled a bottle of bourbon whiskey off the shelf. He made up the drink for the man and placed it before him, “Enjoy.”  
“Thank you.” The man raised his glass in toast to Jesse before taking a drink. After the drink, he looked in the glass, “Not bad taste for a man who looks like Sasquatch.”  
“Damn,” Jesse let out a laugh, “That is the second time someone has compared me to Bigfoot today.”  
“Maybe you should shave and get a haircut.” The man suggested, taking another drink.  
Jesse let out a fake horrified gasp, “How dare you suggest such a thing?”  
The man just smiled, his lips curling around the edge of the glass.  
Jesse started wiping down the counter as the man drank. Jesse watched him for a moment, he noticed that today the man wore his hair down. It was not as long as Jesse thought it would have been; it stopped just above his shoulders and looked like it was soft to the touch. The man glanced from his drink at Jesse. Jesse quickly looked away; he swore he could see the man smirk.  
The man finished his drink and laid money down on the counter. He rose and turned to leave; but he paused for a moment, “For a Sasquatch, you are not that bad looking either.”  
Jesse took a moment to collect himself before he cleaned up the man’s glass. Jesse stopped when he saw a message in blue ink on the napkin. The handwriting was familiar, Jesse knew he had seen it somewhere else before; but more important than the handwriting was what was written. It was the man’s phone number and message of ‘text me’.  
Jesse grinned.

\\\

Jesse did not text the man right away like he had hoped. Not because he was nervous, but because he had no idea how to start a conversation with a man who would not even give his name. Jesse mused over his predicament for at least two days before just going for it.  
Jesse opened up his messaging app and composed the text:

  
_Howdy ;0_

Some of Jesse’s best work.  
After hitting send on the cracked screen, Jesse threw his phone to the other end of the couch and walked to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet door and looked in at what canned food they had; Jesse wasn’t hungry, he just needed something to distract himself from the anxiety of waiting for a reply. Jesse settled on a small bowl of microwavable mac and cheese.  
Jesse’s phone went off as the mac and cheese was cooking and Jesse tried his best to ignore it. But his palms were itching, he was so anxious to see what the man from the bar had to say. Jesse finished preparing his mac and cheese and picked up his phone from the couch before plopping down.

_Hello, Sasquatch._

  
Jesse smiled and took a bit of his mac and cheese. He was then faced with the problem of what to talk about. Jesse and the stranger have only talked about alcohol choices and Jesse’s body hair; and Jesse didn’t have much experience texting people he liked. For a moment, Jesse considered asking Genji for advice, but Jesse decided against it. Jesse tapped out a message:

  
_What’s up?_

Jesse felt like he could have done better, but he sent the message anyway. Jesse then closed his messaging app and started to kill time on Facebook. He noticed he had a notification, and found that Genji’s mother had tagged him in an album of photos from Genji’s college years. The first photo was of him and Genji in their newly arranged dorm, they were doing a Charlie’s Angels pose and pouting out their lips. Jesse laughed to himself and hit the like button.  
Jesse flipped through the photos, most of them being of Genji in college. Then there was a different photo, an impromptu family photo; Jesse recognized Genji’s mother and father and there was someone else Jesse didn’t expect to look familiar. A boy standing next to Genji, an inch shorter than Genji, looking not happy to be there. His dark hair hung around his shoulders and he had fierce brown eyes. According to the tag, it was Hanzo Shimada. The man Jesse had been writing sticky notes to.  
It was also the man Jesse met in the bar.

\\\

The next night at the bar, Jesse was actually eager to work. He was hoping Hanzo would be there, hoping that he could tease the man a little bit. His hopes were answered when he clocked in and there was the familiar man at the bar, reading over the drink menu like always. Jesse strode up and Hanzo smiled.  
“Hello again, Sasquatch.” Hanzo teased.  
“Hello to you too, Mister Mystery,” Jesse greeted with a smile, “Want another one of my suggestions tonight?”  
“Sure,” Hanzo agreed and set down the drink menu on the bar.  
Jesse tuned, and pulled out a few bottles and set them down on the bar. Jesse prepared the drink as Hanzo watched, studying his movements. Jesse mixed three alcohols into the shot glass and placed it before Hanzo.  
“My friends, Jim, Jack, and Johnnie,” Jesse said somewhat proudly.  
Hanzo picked up the shot glass and examined the contents, “Your friends will probably ruin my liver.”  
“Probably, but that’s most of the fun,” Jesse leaned against the counter, “If you are afraid, I can do a shot with you.”  
“I’m not afraid,” Hanzo countered, “And you shouldn’t drink while at work.”  
Jesse shrugged his shoulders as he watched Hanzo down the shot. Hanzo took a breath and blinked a few times; Jesse chuckled at his reaction. Jesse pushed himself from the counter and put away the bottles. Jesse wondered how Hanzo went from looking so straight-laced in the Facebook photo, to this punk with facial piercings before him.  
“Ya know, stranger,” Jesse mused to himself, “Since you won’t give me your name, I was thinking of giving you one myself.”  
“Oh really?” Hanzo placed his glass on the counter and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes,” Jesse faced Hanzo, “You seem like you could be a George.”  
Hanzo laughed. He full on belly-laughed, a smile stretching across his face and wrinkles appearing by his eyes, scrunching up around the piercing on his nose. Jesse grinned as he watched Hanzo laugh.  
“You don’t like that name?” Jesse asked.  
Hanzo shook his head as his laughter subsided, “No, no; surely you have better ones.”  
“Oh, I do.” Jesse let his smile turn into a wicked smirk.  
“What?” Hanzo asked as he watched Jesse’s face change. “It can’t be that bad.”  
“You tell me, Hanzo.” Jesse watched the smile fall from Hanzo’s face.  
Hanzo looked almost pissed off. He leaned back in his chair way from the bar and folded his arms. Jesse guessed he was upset because his gig was up. Hanzo looked Jesse in the eye; he felt like those brown eyes were piercing him through.  
“Did Genji tell you?” Hanzo asked.  
“Nope,” Jesse shook his head, “Facebook photo album your ma tagged me in. I recognized you right away. Even with…” Jesse gestured to Hanzo’s piercings and haircut.  
“Hm,” Hanzo nodded his head thoughtfully; but didn’t say anything.  
“I do have a question, though,” Jesse began to say, “Wh—,”  
“McCree!” Jesse’s boss, Reyes, walked in and went right to the cowboy.  
Reyes started talking to him about work things, schedules, and whatnot. Jesse stood there captive as Reyes talked to him; he was unable to stop Hanzo when he put on his jacket and left the bar. Jesse worked the rest of his shift half-heartedly; he had a bad feeling that Hanzo wouldn’t want to see him again.

\\\

Jesse texted Hanzo after his shift, and prayed to every god he could think of that he would text back. Jesse repeatedly checked his phone, but all Jesse got was a Read at 1:23 AM notification. Jesse even tried calling, and he was sent straight to voicemail.  
Jesse agonized for a long time about why Hanzo wouldn’t want to see him again. Jesse couldn’t think of anything he did, other than finding out his identity. Then again, Jesse thought, there wasn’t much appeal in a scruffy, thirty-eight-year old bartender who still had a roommate and no real future prospects.  
Jesse stood next to the coffee pot in the kitchen; waiting for the coffee to brew. He stared at the beat up fridge and the to-do lists that were scatted on the surface. Jesse opened up the drawer and pulled out the sticky notes and a pen. He scribbled down a note and stuck it to the fridge.

  
_I miss you._  
_-Jesse_

Jesse put the notes and pen back into the drawer, grabbed his cup of coffee and returned to his room. Jesse passed Genji in the hall. Genji gave him a sympathetic look.

\\\

Genji insisted than he and Jesse go out that night. Jesse didn’t really feel like spending his night off at another bar, but Genji was stubborn and had a goal of cheering Jesse up. Jesse told Genji that he was fine, though, his best friend knew better.  
The bar they were at was really aimed at a younger crowd. The music playing was from artists Jesse didn’t know the names of. Genji somehow got talked into doing shots with a twenty-year-old named Zenyatta, and was standing on the bar at the moment. Jesse smiled at his friends’ antics and stepped out into the alley to have a smoke.  
While Jesse stood outside, watching the smoke rise up in the night, someone familiar passed by him. It took Jesse a second to recognize him, but after a second look it clicked into place. It was Hanzo. Jesse dropped his cigarette, stomped it out and chased after him.  
“Hanzo!” Jesse called out, when he caught up to the man.  
Hanzo stopped and looked around confused for a second. When he met Jesse’s eyes, the look of confusion went away and was replaced with a frown. Jesse expected him to turn around and keep walking, but was grateful when he didn’t.  
“What do you want, Jesse?” Hanzo folded his arms over his chest.  
Jesse didn’t know where to begin, there was a lot of things he wanted. He wanted Hanzo not to be mad at him, he wanted to know exactly how Hanzo felt about him, and he wanted Hanzo to know how he felt. Jesse stood there for a moment, looking like a fish out of water. Hanzo began to turn and walk away but Jesse grabbed his hand.  
“Why did you leave that night?” Jesse asked, watching Hanzo’s face.  
Hanzo didn’t answer right away, which worried Jesse a little. But Hanzo swallowed and answered; “I left because I was worried you wouldn’t like me because I am Genji’s brother.”  
“Why would that affect anything?” Jesse loosened his grip on Hanzo’s hand, and Hanzo shrugged.  
“You know Genji and I haven’t always gotten along…,” Hanzo replied. “Maybe it would make you think badly of me.”  
Jesse watched Hanzo’s face for a moment, before he gave Hanzo a small smile and pulled the man into a hug. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders and rubbed a spot between them. He felt Hanzo stiffen before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Jesse.  
“So,” Hanzo began, half-shy, “What now?”  
“I’d really like to get some dinner, and get to know ya,” Jesse said, moving away a bit, “But first we have to go find Genji, last time I saw him he was doing shots with a monk.”  
Hanzo laughed, “Figures.”


End file.
